


Under a Clear Agean Sky

by blktauna



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post O-13. Fried Octopus, a beautiful Greek island and thee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Clear Agean Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for V

Danny got out of the limo and squinted against the brightness of the sun. The St. John was quite beautiful; typical white, flowing construction that stood out in sharp contrast against the bright blue Aegean sky. glare was almost painful, especially after the dark grey skies of New Jersey. He ducked into the spacious white marble entrance hall and looked around. A few well heeled guests milled around the lobby but there was no sign of Rusty. He waited until the porter brought in his bag before heading over to the desk.

The porter called after him. "Mr. Ocean. You are expected, please follow me."

Danny followed the slim, dark man to a waiting golf cart. His bag was placed in the back as he got in and was efficiently whisked down the hill towards the villas near the beach.

***

Rusty lounged on a chaise with a bowl of crisp fried octopus in his lap. He gazed out over the crashing waves and tried to quell the excitement building deep inside. He'd heard about Danny and Tess splitting yet again and had swiftly made his move. He knew why it had happened and hoped Danny had finally admitted a few things to himself in the process. Tess wasn't a bad girl. Rusty liked her and hoped that she'd find a nice man of her own someday.

And he hoped she had finally realized Danny was not that man.

He sighed as he crunched down on some succulent octopus. He'd got Danny's reply only one day after sending the invitation. That had got his hopes up and waiting had become difficult. The waiting would soon be over though. Danny's flight had come in on time and with any luck...

He smiled when he heard the front door open.

"Russ?"

Danny's voice sounded tentative, very unlike him. Things were looking good already. Danny never put up a front with him - they didn't need to play that game, they knew each other too well.

"Out here," he called around a mouthful of octopus.

Danny appeared on the verandah, smartly attired in a dark Hugo Boss suit and matching pale blue shirt and tie. He was gorgeous as always but his tan had faded and there were lines around his eyes.

"Welcome to Mykonos." Rusty squinted up and set the bowl of octopus aside.

"Thank you. Should I not have bothered with luggage?" A hint of a smile lit Danny's face as he took in the sight of the resplendently nude Rusty.

"Well, we will be going into town sooner or later."

"New tattoo?"

"Noticed that right away, didn't you?"

"It is somewhat hard to miss."

Rusty rubbed a hand over the new swirled design in the crease of his thigh. "Glad to know you were looking."

Danny cleared his throat and shifted ever so slightly. "Nice villa. Private."

"My thought exactly."

"You know about Tess."

"I know about Tess."

"You were right. I'm sorry. I didn't want to listen."

"Denial's an ugly thing, Daniel."

"Yes, it is."

Rusty's gaze drifted lazily over Danny. He hadn't run off and he hadn't asked about any job. That told Rusty that they both were well aware of the purpose of the visit. And Danny's posture was getting less rigid with each minute he spent under the hot Agean sun.

"Do you want to stay?"

Danny was quiet for a moment. Rusty could feel his indecision.

"Only if I can wear a bathing suit."

Rusty looked over the top of his sunglasses at Danny's brilliant smile. "Too bad. Might want to take your jacket off, though."

"It is a bit hot." Danny shrugged out of his suit jacket.

"Let me show you the bedroom." Rusty slithered upright and brushed past Danny, back into the cool shade of the villa. He could feel Danny's eyes follow him and he worked the walk to the bedroom for all he was worth.

"Russ."

"Yeah?"

"Where's Isabel?"

"Her father's. I think."

"Ah."

"She's not invited."

"She's not?"

"No."

He threw open the bedroom door and motioned for Danny to go through. His luggage had been brought in, opened and his things put away. A robe was laid out on the king sized bed.

"Black, how did you know?" Danny chuckled.

Rusty laughed and patted Danny on the shoulder. That little chuckle alone was worth the price of the villa. Already Danny's shoulders were less tense and his normal air of ease had returned.

"Settle in. I'll be in the Jacuzzi. It's just out this door." He threw open the French doors and went out.

***

Danny squinted in the glare of the sunlight streaming in through the French doors. Everything was warm and bright and he wasn't sure if that was because he was on a beautiful Greek island or if it was simply because Rusty was near.

Anytime Rusty was near, everything became warm and bright. That had always been the case. Sadly, it had taken him this long to realize it.

Danny slipped out of his clothes and left them on the bed. He knew they'd be whisked away to be cleaned almost as soon as he was out of the door. He did not put on a bathing suit but he did put on the robe. Black. Rusty's humorous take on mourning clothes. Danny wasn't sure what he was mourning, or even if he was mourning at all now, unless it was for lost time.

He padded out the French doors and onto the patio and spotted Rusty lounging in the Jacuzzi picking over a bowl of fruit. Rusty's nimble fingers danced over the different fruits, testing and choosing. Danny's insides went to jelly.

"Try the red ones, Russ." Danny's voice was thick.

Rusty looked up at him, eyes hooded, and snaked his tongue out. He wrapped it around the cherry he was dangling in the air and sucked the fruit in. Danny shivered as Rusty's mouth worked the fruit around.

"Good?"

Rusty grinned and delicately removed the pit from between his lips. He flicked it into the bushes then started sucking on his fingers.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Rusty just smiled and lay back in the water, exposing his long, cleanly muscled torso to best advantage.

"There aren't any women here are there, Russ?"

Rusty just laughed and held out his hand to Danny.

"I'm not wearing a bathing suit," Danny blurted.

"Best news I've had so far."

Danny shrugged out of the robe and dropped it at the edge of the Jacuzzi as he stepped in. He took Rusty's offered hand and was dragged into a searing kiss. Danny relaxed in Rusty's grip as he always did. There was a security, a trust; he'd never had with anyone else and he knew now this was what made Tess crazy and what would forever draw him and Rusty together.

As Rusty had said: denial was ugly. His denial had cost him Tess' friendship and he was sorry for that. Maybe later he could make it up to her.

Right now he was going to make things up to Rusty.

***  
End


End file.
